


that melody's become a song in their hearts

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Constagami/DamiGami December 2020 [8]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Queerplatonic Relationships, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, absolutely none, all fluff, no hurt, no salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Constagami December, day 10: Our SongSo what if Kagami's feet are starting to ache after being up on her feet for hours while wearing heels, she's still not going to say no to dancing with her husband she just married. No, in fact, she'll happily dance with him as long as he first lets her take off her heels.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Roy Harper/Koriand'r, John Constantine & Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Mentioned Other Relationships, Wally West/Alya Césaire
Series: Ethel's Constagami/DamiGami December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035531
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	that melody's become a song in their hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, a fic with no angst in sight for the first time in a long, _logng_ time. Be proud of me.
> 
> I promise the fluff isn't going to become angst all of a sudden or something, it's just, my best attempt at all fluff because honestly both these two and all of you deserve some cuteness about them for a change.

Yet another song began playing from the stereos while people were dancing around, singing to the music, eating. The noise was far too loud if you asked Kagami, but… she was still happy. All of these people had come for her and for John, to celebrate their important day, and that meant so much to her. 

Kagami shook her head at the people fondly, sitting down for the first time in at least an hour and a half. She’d spent most of it dancing and talking to others because, for some reason, every single one of her friends had wanted their turn and taken her to the dance floor with them. It didn’t make sense. It was cute either way.

So, she’d accepted, every single time.

The only actual drawback was that she hadn’t actually gotten to spend that much time with her husband (!), the one she’d  _ just married,  _ and had managed to tire herself out while at it. It was… a mess, really, but she enjoyed it anyway. Probably. 

Yes, yes she did.

So, indeed, it was her first break in a long while, which was really nice considering how tired she had grown. Her feet were aching despite the fact she was used to being up on her feet — she was a fencer, for kwami’s sake — and the heels she wore certainly didn’t help the case. It was kind of like someone had decided pushing thousands of needles straight to the sole of her feet was a good idea, as if some superior being decided it was fun to torture her like so, because of course that also meant not putting said shoes on again. 

They were too uncomfortable.

They  _ hadn’t  _ been like so that quite as much before.

(She also hadn’t spent hours upon hours using them before, especially not  _ dancing.) _

And then.

_ Then.  _

_ Then Zatanna had the brilliant idea of asking the DJ to play a very specific song,  _ which meant John coming up to her with a smirk (and seriously, she was pretty sure he shouldn’t have been legally allowed to look  _ so good  _ wearing a smirk) and offering her a hand. “Dance with me, will you?” he asked, and Kagami could only let out a sigh of defeat as she grabbed it and was pulled back up to her feet.

> _ I never really knew that she could dance like this _
> 
> _ She make a man wants to speak Spanish _
> 
> _ ¿Cómo se llama? (Sí), bonita (sí) _
> 
> _ Mi casa, su casa (Shakira, Shakira) _
> 
> _ Oh, baby, when you talk like that _
> 
> _ You make a woman go mad _
> 
> _ So be wise (sí) and keep on (sí) _
> 
> _ Reading the signs of my body (uno, dos, tres, cuatro) _

Hips Don’t Lie. Because of course it was Hips Don’t Lie. How else?

The thing was, it was  _ their  _ song, if any was. 

It was the song that was playing when they met each other for the first time at a club. John had asked her to dance, and she’d accepted because her friends had dared her to accept the next dance invitation she got. She’d despised him at first — and he’d despised her. Yet, because they were so stubborn, they continued dancing with one another for a long time. 

They danced, and talked, and… the night had ended with Kagami going home with a new number in her contacts. They met again the week after that.

It was the song that was playing when Kagami got tired of John being, well, himself, and simply asked him out. She knew she liked him more than she should have, and she’d seen signs he liked her as well — even if he didn’t, it was unlikely for her to actually lose anything.

(There was the risk of losing  _ him  _ but she refused to think about it.)

He’d been surprised. He said yes either way. They also had to have long talks over things as neither of them was certain about the whole ‘love’ thing, but they figured it out. They just… needed to talk. (It helped that their friends made sure that it also happened. That way they couldn’t accidentally push it back and forget about it.)

They survived. 

It was the song that was playing when Zatanna had ‘gotten tired of John’s shit’ and knelt before Kagami, holding up a Cheeto ring, and asked her if she’d like to become Zee’s sister-in-law — she’d declared John her dumb brother around the time Kagami had asked John out originally. This was because she wanted to shovel talk Kagami and John said he wouldn’t let anyone but family shovel talk his girlfriend.

(Kagami got a shovel talk from Zatanna.)

(She had also gotten one later from a woman with blonde hair who said she was his relative and that she couldn’t come back into his life but she was watching after him, ready to help if he needed it.)

She’d said yes and laughed with Zatanna as John looked offended about Zatanna proposing to Kagami before he did. Kagami had promised him she could act surprised if he proposed to her within that week if he wanted her to — and in general, she’d be happy to get proposed to again, properly, by her actual lover and not his friend.

It was the song that was playing in their engagement party.

It was the song their friends played when they moved together.

It was the song that was playing on most of their dates  _ somehow _ . 

It was the song Marinette got her boyfriend’s family to make their ringtones from multiple countries over. 

It was  _ their  _ song.

And now it was playing at their wedding, and John came to fetch Kagami onto the floor to dance with him, the third dance they had that night together. Kagami decided to abandon her heels on the floor, instead opting to dance bare feet — her dress was long enough to mostly cover that either way. She was just  _ not going to deal with the heels any longer. _

Besides, it was only their friends and family around, the people who cared about them and the people they cared about. 

It was fine. 

Most of them had witnessed her doing weirder things, such as losing her mind at the fact the chocolate had been moved to another spot in the kitchen, and they’d witnessed her freak out over the time John, sleep-deprived, had told her for the first time he loved her, and well. It… wasn’t that much of a strange thing for most.

So yes. It was their song, and that was the important part, and Kagami couldn’t help but smile as John took her hands and danced with her, the skirts of her dress flowing around her as she twirled around with the same grace she had when fencing. His hands were warm in hers, the hold of her firm and gentle, and as she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was the only thing that mattered to him at that very moment — the focus of all his attention. 

In return, she gave her attention to him.

Marinette was cheering in the background, and she caught a glimpse of Adrien smiling at her, happy that she’d found her happiness as well. Alya was stuck behind her camera, again, or perhaps still, recording the dance next to her husband who was holding their goddaughter.

They, too, had found their happiness along the way, Alya next to her red-haired boyfriend and later husband, Marinette in spending her life with the oldest of Bruce Wayne’s children, Adrien with two that guaranteed double the cuddles — Koriand’r and Roy Harper. Koriand’r and Roy may not have been dating Adrien who was aromantic and asexual, but they were all in a queerplatonic relationship — and it was important to them all. Thus, no one had any say in the matter. (And seriously, did all of her friends either have a thing for red-haired people or people who had a thing for red-haired people?) They’d all found their happiness, they had all found the people that made life worth living, they’d found the things that made life worth seeing through. 

So, why shouldn’t have Kagami deserved that for herself as well? 

The answer was, there was no reason she didn’t. She absolutely deserved to be happy and content with her life and how she led it, and she deserved someone who thought so as well — someone who was ready to work to ensure she got those things, just like she would for them.

And really, Kagami was  _ happy _ . John, the one she had married, was exactly the person who wanted her happy as well — he was the person she wanted to make happy. She wanted to be a reason for him to take care of himself well, wanted to be the reason he would  _ want  _ to see where life led him.

(She was that person to him.) 

She was  _ happy,  _ and there was nothing she was going to let in her way from here on out either — just like there was no way she was letting anything get in the way of making  _ John  _ happy. He deserved to be happy, just like she did. 

So, despite the fact stories always end with “And then they lived happily ever after, the end”, this wasn’t the ending at all. For Kagami, and for John, as they danced in front of those that cared about them, and couldn’t help but love each other, this was everything — this was  _ beginning.  _

Perhaps they didn’t live happily ever after, but they did live well, and they did not regret the life they would spend together starting from that day. 

They did not regret spending it  _ together. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, please do leave a comment and kudos to let me know how you liked it, and if you have any fluff prompts about these two for me, feel free to go over to my Tumblr (ethelphantom) and send me an ask or tell me here!


End file.
